Y sin embargo, se mueve
by Vick Pena
Summary: Un cansado Almirante Global envia a Lisa y Rick a tomar terapia con un conocido psiquiatra...¿podran ellos encontrar la respuesta a sus constantes peleas?


Robotech

Y sin embargo, se mueve.

Por Vick Peña

" _¡Eres un idiota!"_

En los recovecos intrínsecos del poderoso SDF-1 todo era un mar de eficiencia; los oficiales transitaban por los pasillos de la gigantesca fortaleza portando sus documentos en clipboards como si fueran la sangre que alimentaba de vida a todos los departamentos,

Muchos ingenieros con sus ipads en mano platicaban amenamente mientras seguían su camino hacia la seccion de máquinas mientras pilotos de combate se movían desde y hacia los hangares del Prometeus, si, el SDF-1 era un hervidero de actividad.

" _¿¡Ah, si!?, ¡Pues tu eres una mandona incorregible!"_

Siempre había sido así, un dia tras otro, como un hormiguero, decían algunos, un hormiguero de uniformes de diferentes colores y trajes de vuelo en un terrario extraterrestre.

" _¡Tu reporte tiene tanto errores de ortografía que deberían regresarte a primaria!"_

Dia tras dias, los oficiales de la RDF se ocupaban de sus asuntos, uno tras otro, en una aparente sincronia que hacia que todo ruido fuera asimilado, procesado, catalogado e ignorado, como por ejemplo, los ruidos de los ingenieros probando maquinaria, o los pilotos lanzando carcajadas mientras que las oficiales asistentes reian a voz queda del ultimo chisme local.

" _¡Ja! ¡Me extraña que los notaras si muy apenas sabes leer!"_

O lo que sucedía en la sala de juntas.

" _¡Pelmazo!"_

El Almirante Global, sentado muy derecho en su silla, miraba como la pareja de siempre protagonizaba la pelea del día (el había insinuado que deberían meterla en la minuta de la junta pero Claudia había negado con un gesto y el había abandonado la idea)

" _¡Ardilla chillona!"_

¿que había ocasionado aquella pelea?

" _¡¿Como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a una Dama que ademas es tu oficial superior!?"_

Algo trivial que hacia que Claudia, Max, Miriya, e incluso Exedore ocuparan aquel tiempo para actualizar sus estados de Facebook, revisar su email o llamar a la niñera pues sabían que aquello iba para largo.

" _¡Si mi oficial superior fuera una Dama la respetaria! ¡Pero eres una comadreja!"_

Así había sido ya por meses, Lisa y Rick se lanzaban al cuello del otro con estranguladora actitud, recriminándose, criticándose y gritándose tanto que las juntas se habían hecho imposibles, incluso había una red de apuestas subterránea que jugaba con los minutos que la junta transcurría con tranquilidad , hasta ahora , Max había ganado mas de 1000 morlacos , Claudia un micro ondas nuevo, Miriya un par de pendientes de oro y Exedore un nuevo y reluciente Playstation 4 (¿quien hubiera pensado que Exedore apostaría?, pero, bueno, lo hizo.)

El Almirante había sido muy paciente al respecto, conociendo "El secreto" , es decir, el premio gordo de la lotería clandestina, la cual apostaba quien de ellos finalmente se-daría-cuenta-de-que-necesitaban-urgentemente-un-cuarto-de-hotel; hasta ese día la apuesta era altisima en favor de "ninguno" y en segundo lugar figuraba "Lisa pos-mortem Rick"

Rick se levanto de su lugar y planto los puños en la mesa de consejo; Lisa hizo lo mismo y siseó en dirección al hombre despeinado y como siempre todos suspiraron, a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría después.

Todos miraron al Almirante, quien aclaro su garganta y, tomando un fajo de reportes lo golpeo contra la mesa para acomodarlo, pregunto, con voz calmada.

"Entonces la respuesta para la pregunta: ¿El Capitán Hunter envió el reporte de vuelo? Es…." y miro a Lisa, condescendiente.

Ella suspiro, uso un mano para acomodar su cabello y respondió con un simple.

"Si, señor."

Global asintió,complacido.

"Capitán Hunter, " continuo Global, sacando su pipa de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme, " ¿La comandante Hayes le firmo el reporte?"

Rick aflojo el cuello de su chaqueta de vuelo.

"Así es, Almirante."

"Excelente, ¿alguna novedad?"

"Ninguna, señor, si Khyron anda por ahí esta cuidando bien sus espaldas." el piloto suspiro y pareció transformarse en alguien mas relajado y despeinado sentándose lentamente en su silla sin mirar a Lisa quien sorbía de su café con aparente displicencia.

Era como si Rick y Lisa se hubieran olvidado el uno del otro.

Así que la junta continuo sin interrupciones, el Almirante graciosamente orquestando las intervenciones de los presentes para lograr su reporte final sobre los movimientos de los renegados Zentradi en las inmediaciones de ciudad Macross; evitando a toda costa, ocasionar otra pelea entre Rick y Lisa lo cual logro. ( no por nada era el mejor estratega de la milicia)

"Gracias a todos por asistir, " les dijo, " pueden retirarse, "

"Muero de hambre, " murmuro Rick, levantándose y tomando su casco que había dejado sobre le mesa para luego empezar su camino hacia la puerta,

"Ve a comer algo de cereal, " murmuro Lisa recogiendo sus folders " haber si te crece el cerebro."

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

"Iiick, Iiick " chillo Rick moviendo su manos como si fueran pequeñas extremidades ratoniles.

Lisa giro en redondo, tomo su taza y la lanzo con tal fuerza que esta hubiera fácilmente roto la barrera del sonido.

La taza giro y giro, desparramando café caliente sobre la mesa de consejo del SDF-1 y le dio en la cabeza a Rick quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo cayo como bulto de patatas al suelo donde quedo, despatarrado y con un tic en una pierna ademas de un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Lisa suspiro, acomodo su uniforme y sonrió,.

"¿Alguien apetece algo de comer?, " y como nadie respondió, ella lanzo una risita, " se me ha abierto el apetito " con paso lento se encamino a la salida, no sin antes brincar, graciosamente, el cuerpo inconsciente de Rick " ¡uy!, no han limpiado la sala de juntas, recomendare que recojan la basura."

El Almirante Global de cubrió, apenado, el rostro con una mano que deslizo hacia abajo lentamente para ver a Rick levantarse, mareado, del suelo mientras Lisa llegaba a la puerta.

"¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos!" grito, con todo el poder de la RDF. "¡Ustedes dos!, ¡A mi oficina!"

Y ahí estaban.

El memorándum había sido muy claro, -ejem-de parte del terrible señor Catbert de Recursos Humanos, con copia para Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes debían comparecer con el psiquiatra de la base o de lo contrario serian exiliados a una isla desierta juntos y sin alimentos y la RDF recogería al sobreviviente en 90 días y aunque Lisa y Rick había elegido no aceptar el psiquiatra mas bien preguntando si podían llevar sus propias armas ahí estaban sentados sin mirarse en la recepción del nuevo doctor de la base.

El tipo era bajito, delgado y de apariencia débil aunque su mirada exudaba inteligencia y sus actitudes eran mas de las de un engreído que un doctor militar y no había mas que ver su fino traje Armani para darse cuenta de que no pertenecía ahí.

Rick y Lisa debieron pasar al mismo tiempo al consultorio del Doctor y no pudieron -ambos – maravillarse menos del fino gusto del hombre pues su oficina no era nada ordinaria ya que estaba decorada con madera fina y montones de libros de psiquiatría que estaban ordenados en estantes rematados con una colección de estatuillas y ánforas de la mas extraña y exquisita calidad, eran ...antiguas ...y no replicas lo cual era en si motivo de asombro; ¿como las había ocultado aquel hombrecillo durante la Lluvia de Muerte?, era todo un misterio.

Rick silbó, sorprendido.

El doctor estaba sentado tras un elegante escritorio de caoba con algunos documentos sobre el y un pequeño busto de un extraño hombre con barba de chivo.

"Hola," dijo el hombrecillo con voz profesional, " mi nombre es Niles Crane y seré su psiquiatra, " pausa en la cual busco cierta información en los expedientes que tenia frente a el , " ah, veo que han sido enviados a mi por el Almirante Global y..."

Rick chasqueó los dedos, sonriente.

"Niles Crane..." sonrió de nuevo, "el doctor de KACL en Seattle… lo escuchaba antes de venir aquí..."

El Doctor se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, aparentemente irritado por el comentario aunque en su respuesta no se pudo apreciar tal sentimiento sino solo una leve condescendencia.

"Lo siento señor Hunter pero ese es mi hermano, Frasier " lo corrigió y " y para que lo sepan yo no soy Freudiano, soy Jungiano. ...así que nada de culpar a mamá el día de hoy"

Lisa se inclino un poco hacia adelante.

"Hablale lentamente, es un poco retrasado, " le explico con voz cosnpiratoria,, " no entenderá a menos que tenga un libro con imágenes o una marioneta hecha con un calcetín."

Niles aclaro su garganta y arqueo la ceja, suspicaz.

Rick pateo a Lisa despistadamente.

Lisa se lo regreso….pero antes de que se convirtiera en una pelea de pies el Doctor Crane se levanto de su asiento lentamente.

"Alto ", dijo con profesional voz, Lisa y Rick lo iban a ignorar pero el empezó a hacer anotaciones en una libretita así que, conscientes de que el Doctor tendría que mandar algún reporte sobre su comportamiento se calmaron. " deben entender que soy experto en terapia de parejas."

"¡No somos pareja!" gritaron Lisa y Rick al unisono lo cual sobresalto al flacucho Doctor hasta el punto de soltar su libretita que, elegantemente, cayó en el escritorio y se cerro.

Niles Crane se acomodo la fina corbata Hugo Boss y volvió a sentarse, estudiando luego un reporte oficial que tenia en un legajo a la derecha de la libretita, como para calmar sus nervios lo cual hizo a Rick hacer un gesto de desagrado seguido de un suspiro hondo.

"La nota del Almirante dice que constantemente pelean."

Lisa asintió.

"Es que es un idiota"

Rick lanzo una corta carcajada.

"Y ella una sabelotodo."

Niles arqueo la ceja y continuo leyendo.

"...aquí dice también que usted, Lisa, limpia la casa del señor Hunter dos veces por semana."

Lisa se recargo en su silla.

"También cambio la arena de mi gato... " dijo con voz ácida, " ...eso no significa nada."

"Me parece que usted, Señor Hunter salvo a la Comandante Hayes, o por lo menos eso dicen los Documentales de History Channel " aseveró Niles Crane arqueando la ceja derecha.

Rick se recargo también, " Era la guerra Doctor..humanos contra Zentradi y por mas que me parezca tonto, ella es un algo cercano a un humano y no podía dejarla ahí."

"Entonces…." quiso saber Niles, " ¿como empezó su contienda?"

Rick se froto la barbilla, el sonido de un arpa habría sido muy conveniente.

"Todo empezó apenas una semana después de que el SDF-1 regresara a la Tierra…."


End file.
